Storms, Broken Cars and Wet Bodies
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: The Impala breaks down and Dean and Sam are stranded in the middle of a storm...


**Warnings: Slash (m/m), Wincest(Incest), Stormy, Impala!Sex**

Dean Winchester stared out at the rain from the inside of the Impala. She had decided to break down in the middle of nowhere in a storm. The middle of nowhere was a desert somewhere in the Southwest. It was raining incredibly hard and Sam was still gone. Where was he?

Sam had made an offer to look for a repair shop or some sign of human life. So he was somewhere out there in the torrential downpour that was so heavy, Dean couldn't see his side mirrors.

Suddenly he heard the distant rumbling of thunder, and his concern for his brother grew. Where was Sam? He was already drenched; he didn't need to be zapped by lightning. Dean was debating going out after him when he heard a thump and the door opened.

Sam Winchester threw himself into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He shook his wet hair out of his face as his huge puppy eyes met Dean's emerald ones. "There's no sign of anything other than empty desert floor and more empty desert floor. We're stuck, Dean." He began to shiver as he tried to pry off his soaked jacket.

Dean couldn't help but notice how fucking tempting Sammy looked with his soaked hair and plastered-to-his-skin shirt. But his little brother was shivering as he took his jacket off. Dean knew Sam had to get warm and into dry clothes or he could die. They had no way of knowing when the weather would clear.

Sam seemed to know it too, as he was stripping off his shirt to uncover a chest as beautiful as that sculpture of the naked man by Michelangelo, the David. It took Dean's breath away and made his mouth feel as dry as the desert normally was.

Dean gulped and said, "Uh, Sam? I can get you some dry clothes and some blankets from the trunk. If you want…."

Sam was going to say no but then thought about how hot Dean would look wet. "S-sure. Thanks." Sam watched as Dean steeled himself before running out of the car, slamming the door.

Dean fumbled with the keys, unable to find the keyhole as the rain drenched him. Finally, he pushed the key in but it wouldn't turn. He twisted the key savagely and the trunk opened. The hunter hurriedly grabbed all of their blankets and their two bags.

Slamming the trunk shut, he ran back into the car. He shivered as he pushed the clothes at Sam. "Uh…. Change in the backseat, and when you're done, I will." Dean turned back to stare out the window in time to see a distant lightning flash. "It's so fucking cold."

"T-thanks." Sam watched Dean for a moment, admiring the way his wet shirt clung to his frame before crawling back to change. Dean did look smoking hot. Sam quickly wriggled out of his soaked and heavy jeans before just sitting there trying to deal with the thoughts racing through his head. He finally gave into impulse and called for his older brother. "Alright Dean, your turn." Sam sat there in nothing but his boxers, waiting for Dean to move back.

Dean had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he found himself back there staring at Sam before he realized his brother's attire. "Uh, Sam? Y-you aren't dressed. W-why'd you tell me you were done?" He found himself blushing, but unable to look away from the way Sammy's wet hair was curling and the way his muscular body moved as he breathed. The green-eyed beauty managed to resist looking down any further, but it was close.

Sam leaned in, reaching a warmer hand under the older hunter's shirt to stroke his abdomen. "I...thought maybe we could...warm up a little differently."

"Oh." Dean gasped at both Sam's words and touch before blushing a brighter red. "Uh...um...uh, Sam?" He stared up into Sam's eyes, his desires and morals wreaking havoc with their warring in his head.

Sam brought his hand up to his brother's cold lips. "Dean?"

The dirty blonde's lips parted at the touch of warm fingers as he continued to stare up into the larger man's eyes, leaning in slightly.

"You were going to ask me something?" Sam whispered and smiled at the way Dean lost his train of thought as his fingers traced his lips. His other hand moved farther up under the thin wet shirt.

"Uh... I was?" Dean let out a soft moan at the younger's touch.

"I've seen the way you stare at me sometimes, when you think I'm still asleep, when I walk out of the shower. It's not the way that someone looks at someone else he doesn't feel anything for." He smiled, leaning in even more.

Dean stuttered, unable to find the words as he backed himself into a corner, still staring into Sam's eyes. "I...I-I..." Different emotions and thoughts flashed through his head so quickly that the struggle in his eyes was evident.

Boldly, Sam straddled his brother's lap and leaned in to the point their lips were just an inch apart. "Say it..."

Dean let out a moan at the younger man's move, managing to gasp out, "Y-yes. I do." He shifted, moaning as his cock brushed his brother's through their jeans.

"You want me," Sam whispered seductively, his hand under the shirt, finding a nipple and gently beginning to rub it.

"Yes!" The older hunter let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan at the touch of Sam's fingers. He closed his eyes groaning, "Yes. Oh god. How I want you."

"Dean..." Sam's voice returned to normal but remained soft. "W-we can have this. If we both want it...crave it, I don't see why we shouldn't."

Dean let out a groan and pulled Sam into a rough kiss before breaking it off a few moments later. "Sam, Sammy, it-it...fuck..." He stared into his brother's face, gripping his arms tightly as his eyes darkened with lust. "Sam..." He growled it, his tone completely different than before.

Sam let out a heartfelt moan as they kissed, feeling his love he'd been holding in for so long, ready to burst. At Dean's voice change, he moaned heatedly and peeled off Dean's shirt, stopping to gaze at the man's gorgeous chest.

Dean let out a shiver as cold air hit cold skin before he pulled Sam into another kiss. This one was far more gentle and bursting with the love that he didn't know how to say.

Sam caressed the older man's lips with his own, loving the taste of his skin and breath. His heart swelled at the tenderness of his normally gruff brother's actions as they continued to kiss. Now they could live and love each other openly.

Despite his shivering, Dean managed to purr seductively, "S-Sammy? I'm cold. W-warm me up?"

"I thought you'd never ask, but first..." His hand went to his brother's jeans, swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping them. Sam tugged them off, moaning softly in excitement.

Dean moaned and tried to help Sam, but his numb fingers were ineffectual. Once he's unzipped, the blond pushed at them, struggling to get his soaked and tight jeans off. Finally the jeans fell to the floor and he lay there in his boxers, shivering again. "S-Sam...C'mere..Closer..."

The larger man leaned in, laying on his side against his brother, ready to top him if he asked. "You won't be cold for long."

"N-no Sam! Get on top of me!" Dean moaned.

Sam moved immediately, climbing on top of the older man, his heart drumming in his ears. "Time to warm you up, baby..."

"S-sounds good." He moaned at the contact of their bare skin. "Y-you are so warm!"

"Do you like it, Dean?" He lowered his head, brushing his lips over a nipple.

Dean let out a moan. "Oh god yes!" He looked at his brother, feeling daring. "B-but my insides are just about frozen..."

Sam propped himself up on an elbow, dancing his fingers across the green-eyed beauty's chest. "I could take care of that...if you know how to ask." He flashed his brother a seductive grin that made him shiver in desire.

The older hunter became suddenly nervous but still needy. "Uh...how to ask what?"

"Ask me to take care of those frozen insides of yours..." He kissed his brother's cheek gently, humming.

Dean blushed softly. "T-take care of my frozen insides, Sammy?"

He smirked. "Oh Dean...you can do better than that..."

The smaller man shivered with both the cold and his desire. "S-Sammy? M-make love to me?" He realized what a chick-flick moment it was, but he ignored it, letting it happen.

Sam whispered in a husky voice, "Not bad for a first time..." He held himself up on his elbows, rubbing himself against his brother's groin, causing him to moan and rub back. The younger man sensed Dean's nervousness, reassuring him with a gentle nuzzle and whispered words. "We'll go slow."

"T-thanks Sammy." Dean relaxed underneath the other's weight, his hand pressed over Sam's heart, feeling it beat through his skin. 

His brother kissed his cheek repeatedly, his hips rubbing slowly against Dean's. "G-gotta get you warm first..."

Dean moaned, nodding softly in agreement as Sam's lips trailed slowly over the corner of his mouth, kissing and teasing. The older hunter moaned and nibbled his brother's lips, growing needier by the minute.

Sam traced his lips around Dean's, struggling to hold out as Dean begged.

"S-Sammy...I-I need you..." He moaned, looking at Sam with almost pained eyes.

At that look, the larger man gave in, lowering himself down to press a soft kiss against those deliciously feminine lips. He whispered against them. "N-need you too, Dean...want you."

"T-take me! Now, baby...M-make me yours." Dean whispered needfully into Sam's mouth, kissing him greedily.

Sam gasped, never having seen his normally tough-acting brother like that before. He lowered himself again, the two of them kissing desperately. His cock twitched against Dean's hip at the passion of the kiss, growing hard. He pushed his lover's boxers down slowly and seductively, teasing him. Sam's eyes never left Dean's.

The blond shivered as his brother's fingers brushed his hips, moaning as he got ensnared in the other's sexy and intense gaze. Dean couldn't look away, not that he really wanted to.

Sam shifted, brushing his fingertips over Dean's thighs, bringing them to his opening and brushing them against it. The pressure in his groin ached painfully as he whispered, "Dean, w-want me to prep you?"

"Y-yes baby! P-please hurry...I n-need you! Need to feel you."

Sam slid a finger in slowly, watching his brother's face for any pain. A moan ripped from his throat at the way Dean's muscles throbbed around his finger. "Dean! Oh baby!"

The green-eyed beauty moaned in pain, squirming in an attempt to adjust faster. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh g-god!"

"Babe...J-just relax...It's okay babe, just breathe..." He whispered helplessly, hating the way Dean shut his eyes in pain. He tried to pull his finger away slightly, but the blond clutched at his wrist, holding him there.

"N-no...S-stay..." He forced himself to take a deep breath, relaxing himself slightly.

Sam hesitated, gently easing his finger in deeper, pushing and stretching the tight muscles. To distract and excite Dean, he brushed his lips over the tip of his cock.

Dean whimpered softly, grateful for the distraction and slow gentle stretching. He was hard to the point of pain as he watched his little brother from emerald lust-glazed eyes.

The brunette moaned and licked the tip, catching the come leaking from Dean's slit as he cautiously added a second finger.

Dean groaned, shifting slightly in an effort to relieve the discomfort of the burn as he stroked Sam's cheekbones with his fingertips.

Sam gently scissored his fingers deep inside Dean, stretching him as much as he could, praying that it would be enough as he continued to press soft kisses over Dean's dark blond happy trail. "Tell me when."

The older hunter bucked up at the kisses, growing agonizingly needy. "N-now Sammy! Oh god...N-need you now baby..."

Sam moved up, gently stroking Dean's cock as he gathered the come in his hand. He wiped it over his own tip, using it as lube. He swiftly removed his fingers from inside Dean, replacing them with the swollen head of his cock.

Dean moaned excitedly, trying to push down onto Sam, but Sam held his hips as he pushed in a little. "Sam! J-just let go of my hips! I can take it!"

"No way! Last thing we need is a serious injury in the middle of nowhere! We haven't even finished our hunt! Just be patient, okay?"

"You have ten seconds," Dean growled.

Sam smirked and held still as Dean began to count. "One...two...three..." Sam pushed in a little, teasing Dean. "F-four...five-" He pushed a little farther, pulling a moan from deep inside Dean. "S-six...Fuck!" Sam sank himself in deeper, relishing the way Dean opened for him. He kept his pace slow, easing in to the hilt. "F-fuck Sam! You're fucking huge!"

The larger man pressed kisses over his brother's chest, working to soothe him. "Hey baby...It's okay...shhh..." The way Dean's body clenched and fought against Sam's intrusion turned him on even more. "F-fuck Dean! So fucking sexy!"

Dean moaned and rolled his hips. "Get a fucking move on Sam! N-need you!"

"Jeez, way to treat your brother-lover!" Sam grinned and pulled most of the way out to push back in, thrusting gently. At Dean's encouraging moans, Sam sped up, thrusting a little harder and faster, angling for the blond's sweet spot. When Dean cried out, his back arching, Sam knew he had found the place. He began to pound into him, his perfect aim reducing Dean to a needy, moaning man-puddle. Sam growled in pleasure at the way Dean quivered and groaned beneath him. "Your turn to be the bitch..."

"Fucking jerk me, jerk!" Dean's cock was leaking as Sam pounded into him, doing what he said and wrapping a large warm hand around his length, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He sped up both, wanting to push Dean over the edge as he was close. "Oh! Oh god! F-fuck! S-SAM! F-fucking fuck me! Fuck yes! Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Dean was moaning like a whore and it was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen or heard. He felt the growing heat in his belly and knew he couldn't last much longer. "Dean! Fucking beautiful!" The younger man started to bite and lick at Dean's neck and shoulders, needing him to come. "C-come for me Dean!"

With a loud cry of pleasure, Dean came harder than he had ever come before, ass clenched tight around Sam's thick length. He covered himself, Sam's hand and the leather seat in thick ropes of his fluid as he felt his brother erupt inside him, filling him with his hot seed. "Sam! FUCK! OH!"

With a loud moan, Sam eases himself out, gently lowering himself on top of the panting blond. "You're so fucking sexy, Dean...How did I-"

"Don't fucking say it!"

"Fine...I'll kiss you instead..." Sam kissed Dean tenderly, both of them sleepy, making Dean purr. "Let's sleep baby..." Sam smiled softly, kissing Dean's cheek.

"I wanna sleep on top of you!" At that, Sam flipped them over, pulling Dean against his chest.

"Happy now?"

Dean bolted upright. "W-what about the Cactus Goblins?"

Chuckling, the brunette said, "We'll take care of them tomorrow, baby. Now sleep!"

The older Winchester gave in, cuddling into his warm lover's side and closing his eyes. "I love you Sammy," he sleepily whispered before sinking into a deep sleep.

"I love you too De..." Sam soon followed, feeling truly happy, something he hadn't felt in years.

~The End~


End file.
